Trapped in an Ice Cave
by Harry Potter Fan 1994
Summary: The Titans are fighting a villain when Robin and Starfire are trapped in a cave, presumed to be dead. Are they? Pairing: RobxStar


Well, this is my latest one shot. Thank you to Crystal Persian for the idea! Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Big Fat Liar.

* * *

"Titans, GO!" yelled Robin, reaching for his bo-staff. Some new villain who thought he was hot stuff decided to attack outside the city. His name was Blizzard, and apparently, he loved the cold. It was snowing heavily, it was below zero, and the Titans were _not_ happy. However, evil had to be stopped.

Starfire swooped down and scooped Robin into the air. Blizzard smirked. "Aw, it's Bird Boy and his cute little Stir-fryer." The villain frowned. He obviously had no puns to match his name. He settled with "meet your doom!" and took out a gun-like machine that started to shoot snowballs at ninety miles an hour. And boy, did that _hurt_.

Starfire dodged most of them, whispered a "good luck" into Robin's ear, and dropped him. She then proceeded to fly straight down as fast as a bullet while producing a barrage of star bolts. Cyborg ran in, too, aiming his sonic cannon at the villain. Beast Boy transformed into a (hey, he was cold) polar bear, lumbering towards the villain as fast as he could. Raven took two boulders from a nearby cliff and proceeded to smash Blizzard between them.

Blizzard didn't stand a chance.

In all of about ten seconds, the fight was over. Raven was about to encase the seemingly unconscious villain in a black aura, but it seemed he had just one more trick up his sleeve. His eyes opened for a second while he smiled wickedly at Robin and Starfire, who were standing under a strange section of rock, which formed something like a large dome over their heads. Robin was giving Starfire a quick field physical; while she assured him she was fine. Blizzard laughed. "Sayonara, sweethearts," he whispered, taking out his snowball gun in a flash and delivering three quick bursts to the outcropping above the two friends' heads. It turns out, the rock was extremely unstable, and it came crashing down.

"Robin! Starfire!" yelled Cyborg as Raven stopped hesitating and wrapped Blizzard in her magic. Cyborg received no answer.

"They're dead, they're dead, they're dead!" moaned Beast Boy.

"Shut up, idiot, they're not dead. First, let's get this guy in jail and then we'll dig them out!" Raven yelled at Beast Boy. However, she wasn't feeling too confident about what she said herself.

Starfire awoke to see a masked face smiling down at her. "Hey, Star," Robin said quietly.

"Robin?"

"Shh, the rock's really unstable. It could come crashing down any minute," whispered Robin. Starfire nodded, and found the motion hurt her head. She winced. Robin looked at her with concern evident on his face, even with the mask on.

"You okay?" he asked her. Starfire started to nod, but then stopped.

"Yes. For how long was I unconscious?" she asked him.

"I'd say about five minutes. Are you sure you're okay? You got hit in the head pretty bad there."

"I am fine. What happened to our friends?" Starfire asked. "Where are we?"

"I don't know what happened to the others. We're kind of stuck here until someone decides to come dig us out."

Starfire looked around at their new surroundings. It was cold, of course. It was basically an igloo or a very small cave. It was warmer in here than it had been outside, for some reason. Starfire guessed it had the capacity of your average walk-in closet, give or take a little bit. She and Robin nearly took up all the space.

"Oh," was all Starfire said, but it was enough.

The two sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence while they realized exactly how long they might have to spend in here…together. Robin started cursing at himself for not being able to talk, and for blaming his throat for going so dry. Starfire felt her stomach do back flips (or was it front flips?) at the thought, but tried to push it away.

"Please, Robin," she whispered, the battle coming back to her. "What is a stir-fryer?"

Robin chuckled a little bit. "Don't worry about that Star, that guy was probably just learning the banter and stuff. He needs a while to perfect it."

"I do not believe villainy should be perfected…but he need not perfect his cunningness. He has successfully trapped us in this cave."

Which, of course, brought Robin back to his predicament. He was stuck in a very small cave with Starfire. Why Starfire? Why couldn't it be Cyborg, or Raven, or even _Beast Boy_? But no, it had to be Starfire, the only girl he ever fell for. And he fell _hard_.

"Yeah, I was joking about that," he said, waving it off. Starfire blushed at her inability to detect sarcasm. "But you're right, we should have been better prepared for this guy," Robin added hastily, relieved when he saw her nod without embarrassment.

They drifted into another silence, but not so awkward this time. Starfire sighed and drew her knees up to her chin. Robin glanced worriedly at her. "You cold?"

"No, merely unsure. Will we get out of this? Perhaps, as it drops to nighttime, we will freeze? What do we do in the meantime? And Tameranians are also naturally slightly claustrophobic."

Robin could literally see her trying to keep her voice calm, and his hand somehow worked its way into hers.

"We're going to be alright, alright?" he said. Starfire giggled softly.

Seconds turned into minutes as they sat there. Again, Starfire broke the silence. "I did not know that waiting to be rescued could be so…"

"Boring?"

Starfire blushed. "I did not mean it as you said, Robin, for I find that any time spent with you is far from 'boring,' but I do not exactly feel excited right now, nor panicked."

Robin, feeling rather smug from the compliment, tried to answer. "Yeah, well…"

Starfire seemed deep in thought as Robin stared at her. He felt free to do so, unless she caught him, of course. _I have a right to stare at anyone I want to, even if they happen to be the most perfect person in the universe_, he argued with himself.

"I have received an idea!" whispered Starfire excitedly. Robin mentally shook himself before questioning her.

"Yeah?"

"Yes! Each of us will tell the other something the other did not know of them, and then a worry they have," Starfire said. Robin raised an eyebrow. Starfire shrugged. "We shall most likely be here a long time, so it would be best to use the time productively. Also, I feel that as it is just the two of us, we may tell each other anything here without the fear of being overheard."

Robin nodded slowly, still slightly red from the "just the two of us" part. What she said made sense, and although Robin did not want to admit it, his biggest worry was sitting in this cave with him. What better time to tell her than when Cyborg and Beast Boy weren't around to make fun of him, and Raven wasn't around to read his mind?

Starfire sensed his hesitation. "I will go first. Something you do not know about me… hmm…"

Robin waited patiently while she considered everything she had ever told him. She couldn't possibly know how absolutely _adorable_ she looked when she thought. _Good thing Raven didn't hear that_, Robin thought.

"I do not think you knew that…in reality, the only green part of my eye is the iris."

"Really?" asked Robin, taking a closer look. It was definitely all green. Starfire nodded.

"After I was…experimented on and given my powers, the rest of my eyes turned a lighter green. They originally were not."

Robin clenched his fists. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Who?"

"The Psions or the Gordinians, or whoever did this to you."

Starfire stared into space for a minute. She slowly answered. "It hurt sometimes, but sometimes it did not. They experimented every day, but some made me feel…happy, almost. Others made me want to die, they hurt so much. Then there were other times when I felt absolutely nothing at all…"

Robin could feel his anger building. How dare they? How dare they hurt his Starfire, how dare they cause her pain?

He took a deep breath to calm himself down and then wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry."

Robin felt his shoulder getting wet. Robin looked at Starfire and found that she was crying. "Star, it's okay, don't cry, I'm here."

"I fear…that they will come for me and take me away from you and do horrible things to me…again," she sobbed. Robin held her closer.

"I will never, ever let them do that to you, okay? You're safe, Star, don't cry," Robin murmured to her. How ironic that they were stuck in a cave while he said this with no way of getting out.

Starfire pulled away from him, wiping the tears away. "I am sorry for being such a nuisance, Robin."

"No, you're not," said Robin firmly, causing the walls around them to tremble a little. "Don't ever think that. But it's my turn."

Robin wanted to think of something that would cheer Starfire up and make her laugh. He smiled to himself, thinking of how much he loved it when she laughed. It had to be the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Robin? What is so humorous?" asked Starfire. Robin nearly punched himself. It was those little mistakes that made everyone suspicious.

"I've got the perfect one," he said, trying to cover up. "I bet you didn't know…that I'm ticklish."

Starfire looked for a second as if she did not believe this. Then a tiny smile formed on her face. It grew larger and larger until she started to laugh. Robin punched her lightly on the arm, something he had refrained from doing ever since before they had been stranded on that planet, but it seemed she was too busy laughing to punch him back. "It's not _that_ funny. You honestly didn't expect that?" he asked. Starfire shook her head and laughed at the same time. Again, the walls started to tremble threateningly, and Starfire tried to stifle her laughter.

"Robin, you are the most _unpredictable_ human I have met yet," she said, wiping away the tears of mirth that appeared from not being able to laugh. Robin smirked and leaned back.

"What can I say? I'm the most mysterious guy you'll ever meet, Star. That's the 'wonder' part of the 'Boy Wonder.'"

Starfire's laughs died down after a little bit. "But Robin, must you always be so mysterious? Could you not, just once, show us the true…the true Richard Grayson underneath?"

Robin was shocked. "How do you know that?"

Starfire smiled sadly. "I put two and two together. You often talk about Bruce Wayne, the Batman, yes? Well, that is because Robin was his partner. However, Bruce had an adopted son named Richard Grayson, who very coincidentally looked similar to you. I am not as stupid as I apparently look, Robin."

"I never said you were stupid, Star. You're the only Titan who's ever figured that out, actually. But…what do you mean?"

"Hmm?"

"'Show the true Richard Grayson.' What does that mean?"

Starfire looked at him thoughtfully. "Robin…what color are _your_ eyes?"

Robin felt his heart speed up. He knew what Starfire was about to do, but he wasn't sure he wanted to show the world himself yet. _It is just the two of us. _He could show Starfire. She was…well, Starfire. He gulped.

"Why don't you look for yourself?" he whispered. Starfire's face lit up, and the entire cave seemed to glow. Starfire reached out one hand, and Robin noticed it was shaking very slightly. She touched his temple and let her hand linger there for a moment, but then traced the contours of his face out until she reached the edge of his mask. She gently started to peel it off his face. It came off rather easily to reveal two amazing, ice blue eyes.

"They are…astounding," Starfire whispered. Robin barely heard her. Even in the dying light, her eyes were so much brighter and clearer without his mask. Everything about her was more beautiful with out his mask. He hadn't thought it possible. Before he could stop it, his hand reached for her cheek. It stopped in midair as he looked at it.

"Robin?" she asked, looking concerned.

Robin looked at her, wanting her to see everything he felt for her right then. "I was just wondering," he murmured, leaning closer to her. "If you're even more beautiful without my mask on, what would it feel like to hold you without my gloves on?"

He saw Starfire blush but look extremely pleased, and it occurred to him how utterly _romantic_ he had just sounded. The thought was soon pushed out of his mind, though, because he was kissing her. He heard Starfire gasp before kissing him back. He smiled slightly into her lips before drawing her in closer.

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy took a very long time depositing Blizzard in the prison, partly because there were no cells open. Blizzard was tossed in with a burly man who didn't look too happy. The three Titans were about to go back for Robin and Starfire, when their communicators went off.

"Shoot, it's a bank robbery on the other side of town!" said Cyborg.

"Can't it wait?" asked a desperate Raven.

"No can do. Star and Robbie will have to, I guess. Who knows, they're probably having a bunch of fun in there without us," said Cyborg, attempting a joke. Raven sighed.

It turned out to be your average robber. At the sight of the Teen Titans, he pulled out a gun, which was easily discarded with a bit of Raven's magic. Beast Boy turned into an octopus and grabbed each of the man's limbs with four of his arms. The man struggled for a little bit, but then stopped as soon as he realized there was no hope of escaping.

It took another ten minutes to find this guy a cell. By this time, it was night. "You think Rob and Star are okay?" asked Beast Boy worriedly. No one answered.

Finally, Raven spoke up. "It's about time we faced the truth. There is a very good chance Robin and Starfire aren't even alive. Even if they were, they might have died in the cold since we've kept them waiting so long. We might have two bodies to dig up instead of two friends."

"No!" yelled Cyborg. "They can't have been crushed, they'll be fine. Robin's got his cape, and Starfire's resistant to the cold. They'll be okay."

The three trudged back to the site where they fought with Blizzard. Night was falling, and it was already getting colder. The snow was falling so heavily it was hard to distinguish one snow pile from the other. The three Titans looked at the landscape in defeat.

"We'll never find them," whispered Beast Boy. No one bothered to disagree.

"They'll have to wait until morning. I can't even pinpoint their location with all this snow, but I know they're here somewhere," said Raven, closing her eyes.

Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy flew back to the Tower. Each hoped Robin and Starfire would be there when they looked for them tomorrow, alive and well.

"You have still not told me your worry, Robin," joked Starfire. Robin laughed.

"I worry that…Beast Boy will destroy the Tower by the time we get back, I'll have a mountain of paperwork to do on Blizzard when we get out of here, and you'll try to tickle me _in_ here," he joked. A wicked grin adorned Starfire's face, a rarity.

"As you have consoled me during my time of need, I shall help you in yours. As for your first worry, I am sure Raven shall be able to keep him under control. As for your second, I shall help you with it. And your third…you _did_ tell me, and I have a rather large amount of curiosity, so…I cannot help you with that," Starfire informed him, tickling his neck. Robin jumped out of her reach. Starfire laughed and scooted closer, reaching for him again. Again, Robin jumped away.

"Star…" Robin warned.

"Oh, come, Robin, I have not even touched you!"

She came closer and Robin was pressed up against a wall. "There is no escaping this time, Mr. Grayson!" she said gleefully. Robin laughed at her sense of victory, but he always had an option left open to him.

"Star, I'm giving you one more chance. Call it off, or else…"

"Or else what?"

"Or else…" Robin started. He leaned closer, and so did Starfire. He started to tickle her around the waist.

"Eek!" said Starfire as softly as she could. Robin laughed and brought her closer. Starfire started to writhe away from him. "No! Robin, this is not fair!"

"I warned you!"

He stopped eventually, leaving Starfire panting on the floor from laughing so hard. He sat against the wall, trying not to put all his weight on it as he chuckled. Starfire sat up, huffed at him, and turned away.

"Star?"

"Not fair," she answered. Robin grinned.

"And your point is…?"

"You did not play fair!" she exclaimed softly. Robin scooted closer so his mouth was right next to her ear.

"And since when do _I_ play fair?" he whispered. Starfire gasped and turned around.

"Never," she whispered right before he kissed her.

"I can't do this!" cried Beast Boy as the three Titans assembled in front of the large TV. "We can't just leave them there!"

"Beast Boy, it's dark, snowy, and cold. If we don't freeze to death, we might hurt them more if we can't see what we're doing. There's no point."

"Yes there is! The sooner we go, the better chance that they're still alive!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy looked at him

"Are you with me?" he asked. Cyborg nodded.

Raven sighed. "I'm coming, too. I'll do what I can."

In the middle of the night, the three Titans set out to find their friends.

Robin awoke with a start. He could have sworn he felt a little piece of snow drift in from the cave top. It was colder in here, too, like there was a crack in the wall.

Robin sat up and shook awake Starfire, who was right next to him. "Star, we have a problem."

"Yes, Robin?" she asked groggily. Then she shivered. "It is rather cold in here."

Robin wrapped his cape around them both. "I know, Star. But…"

"Hey! I think I can hear them!" cried a faint voice from outside. Starfire's eyes lit up.

"Beast Boy!" she whispered. Robin nodded.

Now they were stuck. They couldn't yell, for fear of bringing the entire cave crashing down on them. They had to wait and hope luck was on their side.

Robin looked at Starfire and found himself slightly depressed that he would have to leave the place where they had spent so much time alone together. Starfire looked at him, and she understood.

"Perhaps…the roof will be used for something else now, yes?" she said. Robin laughed and kissed her just as a tiny green ant crawled in through a crack in the roof. It let go of the roof and landed on the floor, transforming into Beast Boy.

"Hey, guys, hope I'm not interrupting anything!" he said loudly. The walls shook. Starfire and Robin pulled away, blushing.

"Shh, you must not talk! The walls are very unstable!" whispered Starfire furiously, trying to cover up her mistake.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, Raven and Cyborg are coming right now, so I think you two had better get ready to get out of here. Unless you'd want to stay in here and make out all night."

Robin and Starfire blushed again and stood up as a black aura surrounded the cave and lifted it up. "Fly, Starfire!" Cyborg yelled. Starfire did as instructed, lifting Robin up as Beast Boy turned into a bird and flew out. Not seconds later, Raven dropped the huge mass of snow and ice and the whole thing crumbled. The Titans flew contentedly back to the Tower.

"So…you gonna tell them what you guys were doing that whole time, or should I do it in _excruciating_ detail?" asked Beast Boy. Raven almost choked on her tea.

"I didn't know _excruciating_ was in your vocabulary, Beast Boy," she said. Beast Boy shrugged.

"I got it from 'Big Fat Liar'" he explained.

"Speaking of lies," said Robin hurriedly, "I have to go to my room."

"…Wait a second, what does that have to do with lies?" asked Beast Boy after much thought. Starfire gulped down the bottle of mustard she was drinking and jumped up.

"I must go to my room as well. Goodbye, friends!"

"Geez," said Beast Boy, "You'd think they were nervous that we'd tease them if they told us, they're so jumpy."

Raven sighed and started to sip her tea again. "Yeah. There's absolutely _no_ chance you would ever be immature enough to tease them about this, Beast Boy."

"I know, right?"

"Hey, y'all, Robin and Starfire were makin' out in Robin's room and I got it on TAPE!" called Cyborg. Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and ran towards him.

"Let's put it on the Internet!" he yelled.

"Yeah. No chance," droned Raven.

* * *


End file.
